


Practice Session

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Daddy Kink, Don't Judge Me, Gay Sex, I wanted Duster to say Daddy, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Scars, Smut, it's minor tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: OJ has some quality bonding time with Lucky (Duster).





	Practice Session

**Author's Note:**

> This rewrite of an old fic I posted back when I used Wattpad- I'm really into Mother 3 again so, I thought, why not rewrite this!

Lucky heard a knock at his bedroom door and saw OJ peek his head in.  
"Hey, Lucky. Mind if come in?" The spiky-haired blond asked.  
"Nah, come on in!" The brunette said with a smile.  
The two men spent time talking, laughing, etc. 

"Hey, Lucky...?" OJ asked, suddenly seeming a bit uneasy.  
"Yeah?" Lucky replied, looking over at the saxophone player.  
"Do you remember where you came from?" The man asked.  
"I don't. I just remember waking up near here and everything before that is just blank. But, I'm happy here so, maybe I'm better off here." Lucky said, a small smile on his face.  
"But, don't you think that people in your old life would miss you?" OJ then asked.

"Well...I never thought of it that way..." Lucky said, scratching his arm nervously. As Lucky did, OJ noticed something on the man forearm.  
"Lucky? What's on your arm?" The blond asked, standing up from his chair and sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"Huh...? Oh..." Lucky said, momentarily confused but, then realizing what the man meant. He unbuttoned his shirt, revealing many scars and cuts of varying sizes trailing all down his chest and possibly even lower.

"I'm not sure how I got these, perhaps from before I had amnesia but-" The man explained but, stopped when he felt hands brushing over the cuts, causing him to shudder and gasp.  
"Does that...feel bad?" OJ asked, pulling his hands away slightly.  
"N-No...It actually felt kind of good..." Lucky replied, cheeks a light pink. OJ gently locked lips with the man as he slid the brunette's shirt off.

The lighter haired man continued running his fingers up and down he various scars and Lucky's sensitive nipples, continuing to lock lips with the man as he did, causing his lover to let out muffled moans. OJ pulled away and took notice of the quickly forming tent in the other man's pants. He smirked and kept teasing Lucky's sensitive scars and began rubbing the man's tent with his other hand, causing Lucky to moan louder. 

"You like that, Big Guy?" The blond asked, looking into the bass player's eyes. He was blushing furiously and was sweating a bit.  
"P-Please...I-I need m-more..." Lucky whimpered, bucking his hips upwards into OJ's hand. The man simply chuckled and unzipped the scarred man's pants, revealing his red DCMC boxers with a large bulge in them and a wet spot at the tip.  
"OJ, P-Please..." Lucky begged, now thrusting into the open air. The spiky-haired man took the still-clothed tip of the amnesiac's member into his mouth. 

"A-Ahhh...O-Oh God, OJ..." The man gasped, tightly gripping the bedsheets.  
"You want more, my love?" OJ asked, pulling off the man's clothed erection, leaving a sizeable wet spot on the man's boxers.  
"Y-YES! PLEASE!" The man begged, cock aching, needing stimulation. OJ grinned and pulled down Lucky's boxers and pants, revealing more scars and rather noticable wound around the man's left leg, probably why he walks with a limp. 

The blue eyed man licked the man's tip before taking the length into his mouth, slowly taking more with each Bob up and down. Lucky whimpered and gasped, twisting his hands on the bedsheets, gripping them tightly.  
"Oh God, OJ...Don't stop!" The darker skinned man gasped, cheeks a deep red. OJ continued sucking, managing to take Lucky's whole length into his mouth.  
"More, babe?" OJ smirked, pulling off his lover's cock, saliva dripping down his chin. Lucky simply nodded, cheeks burning hotter than a PK Fire.

OJ removed his own clothes, leaving both men naked, cocks standing stiff and proud. OJ lay down over Lucky, kissing him again as their hot bodies pressed together and their hard cocks stuck between them as they made out.  
"Please, fuck me, Daddy..." Lucky panted, between kisses, begging to be filled.  
"You want Daddy's cock inside you, Big Guy?"  
"YES! PLEASE! I NEED YOUR COCK INSIDE ME!"

OJ opened the bedside cupboard and pulled out a small bottle of lotion. He slicked up his stiff member with it, shuddering at the cold feeling of the liquid on his hot skin. He then pressed his tip against the man's entrance.  
"Ready?" The blond asked, looking into the brunette's brown eyes.  
"Y-Yes...I need you...please..." Lucky whimpered, cock twitching in anticipation. The saxophone player pressed his slicked up head against the bass player's entrance and pushed in, causing Lucky to grunt.

OJ took hold of one of Lucky's hands, lacing their fingers together. Lucky locked eyes with the man and nodded, urging him to continue. OJ thrusts in further, Lucky grits his teeth, not used to having anything inside him.  
"Lemme know if it hurts or if I need to slow down..." The man said, making sure his partner was comfortable.  
"O-Okay...It feels weird but, a good weird..." Lucky explained, feeling his body slowly adjusting to having something within it. 

OJ leaned down and kissed his lover again, a sweet, passion-filled kiss. He stood back up and began thrusting into Lucky.  
"I love you, OJ..." Lucky moaned, feeling his blond boyfriend start to thrust into him at a steady pace.  
"I love you, too, Lucky..." The blue eyed man responded, hands resting on his lover's hips. OJ didn't know why but, he loved hearing those words. Who knew that three simple words could cause his heart to flutter like it did? 

OJ continued to thrust into his lover, soon hearing Lucky moaning and gasping, most likely getting closer to finishing.  
"O-OJ...I'm c-close..." The darker skinned man gasped, stiff member dripping pre onto the man's scarred stomach.  
"M-Me too, babe..." OJ grunted, feeling his own climax approaching. OJ thrusted faster and harder before he bucked forward, whole length within his lover as he came, emptying his balls inside his lover. Lucky felt OJ releasing inside him and gasped, his own seed coating his stomach. 

OJ pulled out and laid next to Lucky, quickly cuddling him from behind.  
"I love you so much, my saxophone player." Lucky murmured, already half-asleep.  
"I love you so much too, my bass player." OJ responded, joining his boyfriend in dreamland. 

"I really wish the walls of this place weren't so fucking thin..." Magic groaned, cheeks red as the common room happened to be right next to Lucky's room and the walls of the club were about as thin as a tissue.  
"I-I agree!" Shimmy said, cheeks darkened as well.  
"Same here!" Baccio chimed in, equally as flustered as the other two men.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! ♥️


End file.
